The present disclosure relates to a server device and an information processing method.
In a streaming system in which video or audio is distributed from a server to a client over a network, for example, there is the variation (jitter) of data transfer rate due to change in a communication state of the network. When the communication state where a data transfer rate is lower than a value in the design continues, there is a possibility of occurrence of frame loss. That is, the frame loss means that a frame image, which would have been displayed in a normal condition, is not displayed on a client due to the delay of data transfer.
In order to prevent the occurrence of frame loss, for example, techniques as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-119971 have been proposed. In these techniques, the data transfer rate of a server is changed depending on a buffer state of data of a frame image in a client. When data of a frame image being buffered in a client is reduced, it is possible to prevent the occurrence of frame loss by lowering a transfer rate of data, but it leads to degradation of the image quality.